Turp
Turp, A.K.A. android 22 is a powerful Android created from Gogeta's DNA . Early life Trup is a android that Dr. Gero made while he was in Hell. One day Dr. Gero found some hair samples of Gogeta from his fight with Janemba so he decided to make another android from the hair samples. After many months Dr. Gero finaly finished the new android, he decided to call it android 22. Turp was made as SS5 so he is super powerful and is stronger than the actual Gogeta. Gogeta was the strongest being in the Other World causing trouble in both Hell and Heaven, finaly Dr. Gero found a way to escape the Other World he created a transporter that can send someone anywhere. The problem was that it can only be used once then it will have to be powered up again with a special crystal, so he ordered android 22 to go to earth and get some more crystals from his lab and to use them to come back to Hell to go get him and take him to Earth. Trip to Earth Android 22 sucessfuly reached Earth and was transported to Dr. Gero's secret lab.Once he got there he went to the lab to get more crystals and go back to Hell to pick up Dr. Gero. As he was about to leave android 22 was confronted by Goku who sensed felt his Ki. The Ultimate fight with Goku Goku and Android 22 were in a heated battle but android 22 was slowly geting the upper hand in the fight, Goku was losing the fight so he had no choice so he transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. Goku still was losing the fight so he used Super Solar Flare on android 22 which stunded blinded him for a long time. Then Goku was charging a Super Spirit Bomb so he could android 22. The Super Spirit Bomb was sucessful it defeated android 22. Reborn as Turp It seemed that the Super Spirit Bomb was sucessful and it defeated android 22 but some how he still lived though,android 22 was still alive his memory chip was destroyed during the fight so he didn't remember a thing that happend he even forgot he was an android. So android 22 was wandering around until he met a young boy who took him to his house and helped android 22 When he was asked who he was android 22 had no idea so he saw a sign that said "eat a Turnip" he thought it said Turp so he said his name was Turp. Reborn as Turp he helped the little boy around the house and they became best friends. Turp stilled liked to fight and trained with the little boy for years and to this day even though the little boy is all grown up and Turp hasn't changed a bit they still were good friends and was like a brother to the little boy and even when the little boy had his own family Turp still lives at his house and the little boy's children call him uncle Turp. Techniques * Ultimate Big Bang Kamekameha = Trup's strongest attack, it is a larger stronger version of Big Bang Kamekameha. * Super Kamekameha = a stronger version of Kamekameha. * Final Flash = a attack that was one of Vegeta's strongest move. * Flight = like most characters Turp can use his Ki to fly. * Ki Blasts = simple energy attacks. Category:Characters created by SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Category:Characters that can fly Category:Andriod Category:Hybrid Saiyan Category:Good guy Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Clone Category:Used To Be Evil Category:Fusion Category:SSJ4 Category:SSJ3 Category:ssj2 Category:SSJ Category:A failure Category:Created by Dr. Gero Category:Awesome Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Stronger than SSJ5 Category:Born as SSJ5 Category:Made by Dr.Gero Category:Made in Hell Category:Born Evil Category:Grown up Good Category:Good Guy Category:Innocent Category:Stronger Than Gogeta Category:Super Strong Category:Saiyan Category:Wants To Kill Goku Category:Failiure Category:No Memory Category:Doesn't Age Category:Strong as SSJ2 Category:Strong as SSJ Category:Strong as SSJ3 Category:Strong as SSJ4 Category:Strong as SSJ5 Category:Made From Fusion Category:Used for bad purposes